Talk:Wood elf
I reverted the edit of someone who changed the -2 Cha modifier to -2 Int. I believe -2 Cha is correct for the wood elf subrace. -- Alec Usticke 05:13, 21 March 2006 (PST) I've reverted it again. Other than the actual official source books I've got the values from I also believe the "+2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma" to be in keeping with how WotC handles their ability balances in general for races. +2 strenght is considered to be worth twice as much as every other stat (e.g. the +2 strength bonus of half-orcs results in the -2 int and -2 cha that they suffer), while the basic +2 dex/-2 con is standard to elves. --Defunc7 05:32, 26 March 2006 (PST) lol, I'm beginning to think this guy is a troll. -- Alec Usticke 15:34, 27 March 2006 (PST) The non-response does seem to suggest that. I'd give him one more go to explain himself then throw in a temp ban or something to stop this repeating further. --Defunc7 22:53, 27 March 2006 (PST) Well, that's it. Our mystery man changed it again, no explaination. --Defunc7 08:32, 28 March 2006 (PST) They're certainly persistent. I'd guess it's a misunderstanding rather than negative intentions. It's just a shame they didn't respond to these messages. -- Alec Usticke 11:39, 28 March 2006 (PST) According to the D&D 3.5 Monster Manual and also Races of Faerun, the correct modifiers are +2dex/+2 str, -2con/-2int. While Cha may not be a big thing, Int is, esp for a class that is quite skill-based like a ranger, which is a Wood elf's favoured class. As for Str being worth twice as much as any other stat, well that's a matter of opinion, not fact. The +2str = +4 other, is an opinion. It is an opinion held by WotC, as they have stated as such. As for monster entries for the race, they can differ from the player version since they're not bound by the same structure. As for Races of Faerun, my copy (the 3.0 publication)appears to not list any specifics on the stats, only the favoured ranger (I might be looking in the wrong place), while the 3.0 Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3.0 again) lists wood elves in the player (as opposed to monster) races section with the -2 cha. At least a couple of "fluff" sources certainly suggest a certain they penalised charisma with semi-isolationist interaction with other races in general. This has been brought up on a Bioware forum thread here and remains unresolved by either WotC or Obsidian input--Defunc7 11:14, 4 May 2006 (PDT) *Its been changed again... The Cha has been removed. We should would like to hear something offical about this. -- Pstarky 02:27, 28 June 2006 (PDT) *Changed back by me, It'd be nice if people would read this page before anon altering this again (or if we got official word obviously). --Defunc7 11:10, 28 June 2006 (PDT) ::I've added a very visible comment in the page source, which I think is impossible to miss. If -2 charisma is removed again, I believe it is fair to assume malicious intent on the user's part, unless there is an official source. --OneFourTwo 13:01, 28 June 2006 (PDT) :::Very good idea, OneFourTwo. Nicely done. -- Alec Usticke 13:17, 28 June 2006 (PDT) ::::Removed -2 cha per the game manual 207.13.241.141 09:08, 1 November 2006 (PST) Thank god that's finally settled, now let the complaints of being overpowered start XD --Defunc7 18:45, 4 November 2006 (PST) Is it really that overpowered? If you're highly reliant on Strength, you're going to be reliant on Con, too. And if you want any more than 12 Con on a wood elf, it's going to be costing a lot. Maybe they'd be a nice-ish race for Clerics. But if you want a pure strength, they're just slightly above Half-Orcs because of their other racial bonuses. Half-orcs get no bonus to Dex, but a pure strength dosen't need it much, where it does need Con. They also look puny and wimpy compared to the awesome h'orcs. It's not too seriously overpowered in my opinion, but there are after all only two choices for a +2 STR race. The other, half-orc, doesn't get any other stat bonuses, doesn't see its positives and negatives "balance out," and doesn't get the other elven niceties. Its a little laughable that the only race other than a massive half-orc to have above-average strength is a creature build like a twelve-year-old... but then again, I've never been a fan of the trend where elves have gone from the semi-godlike beings of light of old germanic and norse mythology to the tall, powerful and somewhat reserved immortals of LOTR to ...... short, flighty and flimsy.